Micro-Ice the Hero
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: What if Sonny wasn't the one hit by the laser blast from the technoid robot and someone very close to him at the time took the hit instead? (Goes from when Micro-Ice meets him in the ventilation ducts) Rated T for violence and sickness.


Galactik Football

**Hey guys, I had the sudden urge to watch Galactik Football again and I couldn't help but take a look at some of the Micro-Ice FanFic. That's when I realized he had only 75 stories about him and then I thought, well that won't do so here I am! As you can probably already tell he's my favourite character. The story centres around when he and sonny are escaping the technoid robots. Please enjoy and I don't own Galactik Football or the characters, I only own the thoughts that come out or my head! Well, here we go, oh by the way any lines used from the episode, I don't take credit for them, they absolutely 100% do **_**not **_**belong to me whatsoever. **

_What if Sonny wasn't the one hit by the laser blast from the technoid robot and someone very close to him at the time took the hit instead? ... (__**Goes from when Micro-Ice is inside the ducts and he meets Sonny) **_

_I landed with a thud as I fell through the hatch. I gasped as I saw a figure standing in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes. I decided to speak to Thran through my ear-piece. _

"There's Sonny Blackbones right in front of me!" _I heard Thran's response from my ear-piece _

"Are you sure you're alright Micro-Ice? You must be starting to have hallucinations!"

"Thran I'm telling you, Sonny Blackbones..." _I was suddenly cut off by the man in front of me _

**"Sorry kid, I'd really like to stay and talk to you but I seem to have technoid robots on my tail." **

_I didn't have a clue what he meant but then Thran started up again. _

"That voice.. Micro-Ice , there's no way that you're with Sonny Blackbones!"

"Why does no-one ever believe me? " _I stopped and turned around as I heard a robot kind of sound and I saw two technoid robots start to climb through the hatch that they'd opened. I decided that he must have been telling the truth and now I needed to help him escape. _

"I can help you sir."

**"I don't need any help." **

"That's not the impression I got, Thran if you can manage to focus for long enough, can you tell us the shortest way out of here we're in a little bind. "

"Okay okay, I'm on it !" _(He starts to search while the scene changes to show Aarch and the rest of the team in Clamp's lab) _

"God, what happened ?!" _Arch looked around him and he seen what a mess the lab was and Rocket decided to back up what he said. _

"What a disaster! " _Everyone looks around and Mei sees the ceiling that looked broken. _

"Look"

"Who could have done that?" _Aarch then became very worried about Clamp after D'jok spoke and he seen the broken ceiling and the glass. _

"Search the entire school , we have to find Clamp! "

_Mei turns around and we now see both the robots running down the ventilation ducts after Micro-Ice and Sonny. They both see the exit and come outside to the snow and Ice around them. They look around some more and then see both the man and the boy running away from them. They jump off the platform they were standing on and chase after their escapees. Micro-Ice and Sonny halt because they see two more technoid robots in front of them. _

**"Wait , hold on tight boy." **_He took out a contraption that Micro-Ice had never seen before and it let out a rope with a grabber hook thing at the end of it. The hook landed on the other side of the gap in the ground and Sonny then grabbed Micro-Ice and then they both held on to each other as they swang across to get away from the robots who were chasing them. They landed a bit roughly but Micro-Ice still led the infamous Pirate on._

"This way sir! " _Micro-Ice led them into an elevator and Sonny followed him. Micro-Ice was already out of breath. "_Didn't you tell me that your ship is waiting on the other side of Akillian?"

_The technology robots see the elevator going up. "Seal off the East area " He spoke in a very robotic type of voice. _

"I can't believe it, I'm in an elevator with the number one pirate, Sonny Blackbones himself! I love what you're doing against Technoid, I'm your biggest fan!" _The big pirate turned his head around to face the fourteen year old. _

**"My **_**biggest fan? Don't go too far there kid. What were you doing in the ventilation duct if I may ask?" **_

"Just getting a little air, that's what they're there for right? How about you?"

**"I was just seeing an old acquaintance... A very old acquaintance." **

_(Flashback) _

_Two ships are chasing after another ship and shooting blue lasers at it. We see inside the ship being chased and we see a man with blond hair and a woman who is clearly pregnant with lightish browny orangey hair. Their ship takes another hit and there is smoke coming out of it. The pilot of the whole, the young man is having trouble and is struggling to keep the ship airborne. The woman is in pain and the man is worried. _

_**"Hold on honey, it's going to be a rough landing. "**_

_The ship is hurtling towards the ground and the man is trying to stop the ship from crashing too badly. They crash into the ground and the man carries the woman out and sets her on the ground. _

_**"Honey, honey? **__(I also thought of the song by Vocaloid lol) __**Can you hear me? Answer me, Please! "**_

_The woman opens her eyes and smiles at the man but he hears a voice. _

_"I'son, it's only me I'son, we were supposed to meet remember? Do you have the metaflux? " (I'son turns his head towards his ship) _

_**"It's in there , put my wife in your ship and get ready to take off and take care of her!" (**__He goes into his ship to get the metaflux , he finds it and then we see outside the ship again) _

_"Let's go, my ship is not far. " _

_He takes I'son's wife and helps her into his ship and I'son opens the box with the metaflux and there is more ships shooting. The man says sorry I'son as he takes off while I'son is still in his ship getting the metaflux. I'son looks out the Window and sees the man's ship fly off into the sky with the previous ships from earlier give chase and are still firing their blue lasers. The ship gets blasted and there is already smoke coming from it and I'son cries out as it explodes with a bang. The other ships come back and start shooting at him and his ship. He barely makes it out as he trips after dropping the metaflux and is running after it to try and stop it. The ship explodes behind him and he trys to stop the metaflux from falling off the roof but fails. He cries out once again as it falls into the ground and the there is an enormous flash of blue light and he is shielding his eyes while screaming ... _

"Sir, Are you alright sir? Are you alright sir? " _(Sonny looks to Micro-Ice) _

**"I'm never alright kid but I'm used to it. " **

_Micro-Ice heard a sound and he looked out through the gap and saw the technoid robots climbing up. _

"Sounds like your friends from Technoid decided not to wait for the elevator. "

_The robots are still climbing up the wall after the elevator and they're quickly catching up. Sonny and Micro-Ice reach the top and get out of the elevator as they start to run. Micro-Ice dug under the snow and pulled out a magnet board. _

"Do you know how to use these things? "

**"What other choice is there? " **

_Micro-Ice and Sonny get on their boards and ride them on the snow as the robots break through the top of the elevator. The robots see them on magnet boards and spy two other magnet boards and decide to get on them as well. We finally get to hear Thran through the ear piece again. _

"Gee, Micro-Ice what are you doing? " _Micro-Ice is heard from Thran's screen. _

"Woohoo! Magna boarding man! The snow is phenomenal today! " _The door opens in And D'jok walks in. _

"Thran , did you happen to see Clamp? We've been looking for him everywhere." _Thran hears a shooting noise coming from his ear piece. _

"Micro-Ice, what's that noise? " _(Scene changes to show the two Technoid robots shooting at Micro-Ice and Sonny) _

"Nothing serious Thran, just two Technoid robots shooting at us! " (_He and Sonny jump over the snow and then we see a very confused D'jok standing beside Thran) _

_"_What the..?" _(The scene changes back to the chase) _

_Micro-Ice and Sonny halt to a stop with their magnet boards. _

"Please tell me that this is where your ship is supposed to appear and save the day! "

**"This is it." **

"So...?" _There was a big rumbling sound and a ship that was under the snow suddenly lifted into the air. " _"Forget I said anything."

_The ship door opened and four comrades of Sonny stood inside. _

"I suppose that asking to come along with you is asking too much?"

_There was a shooting sound behind them and the robots were back, as well as their neon green lasers. One of the shots was going straight for Sonny but Micro-Ice jumped in front of Sonny's back and took the hit. _

"Agghhh! "

_He felt a bad pain and Sonny turned around in shock. The fourteen year old collapsed in Sonny's arms and felt all of his energy suddenly drain away. He couldn't keep his eyes open and felt his vision blur into complete darkness as Sonny caught him just before he hit the ground._

**Well, did ya like it? I know it must have been a bit boring because I used the lines from the actual episode but I really hoped you enjoyed it. Just to let people know this is not the end, it is only the first chapter! It might have been short of words but I really hope you, ike kt so far. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
